


(Sleep)walker

by Sphinx28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author: janezy, Bossy Daryl Dixon, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Minor Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepwalking, Spooning, set between season 3 and 4, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Когда Рик начинает ходить во сне, все напуганы, кроме Дэрила. Он может с этим справиться.





	(Sleep)walker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Sleep)walker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837423) by [janezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janezy/pseuds/janezy). 



> Фик прекрасной janezy, мой только перевод)

Это были напряжённые несколько недель. С момента неудачной попытки захвата тюрьмы губернатором группа изо всех сил пыталась выстроить порядок в этом новом мире. Рик знал, что губернатор не мёртв и может вернуться в любой момент. Всех охватывала паранойя по этому поводу. Конечно же, у губернатора уже не было тех ресурсов, которые у него были, когда он управлял небольшим городком. Но не нужно будет многого, чтобы пробраться в тюрьму в одиночку и нанести огромный ущерб. Мишонн и Дэрил больше остальных придерживались идеи выследить его и устранить опасность навсегда. Они проводили половину времени в поисках губернатора, а другую — в поисках еды, чтобы прокормить их выросшую группу.  
  
Принять всех этих новых людей из Вудбери было нелегко. Большинство из тех, что пришли, были теми, кто был признан непригодным для армии губернатора. К ним пришли десятки новых жителей, в основном либо очень старых, либо очень молодых, которые не могли защитить себя сами и кому нельзя было доверить вылазки за пределы забора. Изначальная группа Рика проделывала огромную работу, чтобы помочь им обосноваться и прокормить их.  
  
Многие люди буквально работали на износ, но больше всех Рик. Даже несмотря на то, что он сказал, что больше не будет ничего решать, большинство людей всё ещё ориентировались на него. И он ощущал себя ответственным перед ними и обязанным поступать правильно. Он убедил их, что им будет лучше здесь. Теперь он должен был сделать это реальностью.  
  
Так скоро, как смогли, они начали работать над огородом. Почву было трудно обрабатывать без помощи машин или животных. У них почти не было инструментов, кроме обычных лопат. В течение нескольких недель любой, кто мог помочь, выходил из тюрьмы каждое утро и не возвращался до захода солнца. Руки у всех были покрыты мозолями. Гленн и Мэгги обыскивали каждую ферму и сельскохозяйственный магазин, которые могли найти, в поисках семян и инструментов.  
  
Хершел, кажется, был решительно настроен сделать так, чтобы Рик стал только фермером, но Рика было сложно уговорить. Он помогал с подготовкой почвы на огороде, но отказывался перестать выезжать на вылазки. Им нужно было слишком многое. И, несмотря на стресс, который он испытывал от того, что надо было накормить и обезопасить всех этих новых людей, которых он привёл в тюрьму, каждый раз, когда Рик находил кого-то нового, он не мог остановить себя, задавая им всё те же вопросы. Рик знал, что безопасность в количестве. Может, если бы у них изначально было больше людей, губернатор бы не попытался их захватить. Так что чаще всего новые найденные Риком люди в итоге приходили с ним в тюрьму. По крайней мере, большинство из них были достаточно здоровы, чтобы вносить свой вклад.  
  


***

  
Саша была на трёхчасовом полуночном дежурстве на второй вышке, когда она заметила кого-то, похожего на ходячего, шатающегося по внутреннему двору. Но когда она посмотрела на него через оптический прицел своей винтовки, то поняла, что это был не ходячий, а Рик. Саша была растерянна и слегка напугана. Что-то было не так. Рика не было в графике дежурств на эту ночь, и она помнила, что он пошёл спать незадолго до того, как началась её смена.  
  
Саша спустилась вниз по лестнице, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Когда она подошла поближе, стало ясно, что Рик точно не обратился в ходячего. Его кожа по-прежнему была цветом как у живого человека, и он держал в руке нож. Но его бесцельное шатание по двору подсказало ей, что что-то несомненно не так. А ещё Саша заметила, что на Рике не было ботинок. На самом деле его ноги вообще были босыми, и она не могла вспомнить, видела ли раньше вообще его пальцы на ногах.  
  
— Рик, — позвала она, когда подошла поближе. Он, похоже, не услышал её, так что Саша приблизилась ещё. — Рик, — повторила она более настойчиво. Рик повернулся и посмотрел на неё, но было не похоже, что он действительно её увидел. — Что случилось?  
  
Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем он ответил.  
  
— Я должен найти Карла, — наконец сказал Рик невнятно. Если бы Саша не знала, что это не так, то она бы подумала, что он пьян.  
  
Она наморщила лоб в замешательстве.  
  
— Разве он не спит внутри? — спросила Саша. Она была уверена, что если бы Карл вышел наружу, она бы его заметила.  
  
Но Рик просто отвернулся и продолжил идти, пошатываясь.  
  
— Должен найти его, — пробормотал он.  
  
Саша поспешно пробежала вперёд, чтобы перехватить его.  
  
— Пойдём посмотрим внутри, — предложила она.  
  
Лицо Рика исказилось в гневной гримасе, и он оттолкнул Сашу в сторону.  
  
— Уйди с дороги!  
  
Саша отшатнулась и сделала несколько шагов назад. У них с Риком было сложное начало, но они стали дружнее за прошедшие пару недель. Его действия выглядели очень нехарактерными для него. Саша решила, что, наверное, будет лучше если она оставит Рика и просто сама найдёт Карла. Она побежала внутрь тюрьмы, чтобы начать поиски там.  
  
Саша зашла в камеру к Карлу и, конечно же, тот спал на своей койке. Джудит была в колыбельке в углу.  
  
Она вышла наружу, собираясь сказать Рику, что он может сворачивать поиски. Он всё ещё неровно бродил в темноте двора, когда она подошла.  
  
— Рик, — произнесла Саша, пытаясь привлечь его внимания, взяв его за локоть. — Карл внутри. Пойдём.  
  
Рик опустил взгляд на руку Саши на своём локте. А в следующий момент он уже схватил её за горло и отбросил на метр в сторону.  
  
Воздух выбило у неё из лёгких, и несколько секунд она просто лежала, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Как только смогла, Саша вскочила на ноги, держась рукой за шею. Что-то было очень не так. Она убежала обратно в тюрьму, решив разбудить кого-нибудь ещё. Первыми она разбудила Гленна и Мэгги. Они знали Рика дольше и всё равно должны были заменить её на дежурстве меньше чем через час.  
  
Когда она пересказала им случившееся, она уловила, как они обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Саша поняла, что и для Гленна с Мэгги это, должно быть, было чем-то новым.  
  
— Что будем делать? — спросил Гленн. — Думаешь, надо разбудить твоего отца?  
  
— Да, лучше нам это сделать, — сказала Мэгги, кивнув. — Похоже на то, что Рик ходит во сне, и всё, что я об этом знаю — что нельзя будить кого-то, когда они так делают. Я не хотела бы ему навредить.  
  
Когда Хершел услышал её рассказ, он выглядел не настолько удивлённым, как Гленн и Мэгги. Первым делом он проверил состоянии Саши и убедился, что она не пострадала. Затем он сказал:  
  
— На самом деле это заблуждение, что нельзя будить ходящего во сне. Это советуют только потому, что люди, которые спят, находятся не в самом своём рациональном состоянии и, как мы видим, могут быть немного агрессивны. Но мы не можем просто оставить его там, чтобы он проснулся сам. Нам надо завести его внутрь. Он скорее всего даже не вспомнит это утром.  
  
— Не то чтобы я не пыталась! — проговорила Саша в свою защиту.  
  
— Я знаю, что пыталась, — ободряюще ответил Хершел. — Рик просто знает тебя не так давно. Я думаю, что нам стоит разбудить Карла, чтобы он попытался.  
  
— Что если Рик его ранит? — спросил Гленн. — Даже если он сделает это не специально, Рик никогда не простит себя, если что-то случится с Карлом.  
  
— Это так, — согласился Хершел. — Но я не думаю, что Рик его ранит. И мы все будем рядом, чтобы вмешаться, если надо. Саша сказала, что Рик искал Карла. Если он его найдёт, ему может стать лучше.  
  
Гленн согласился разбудить Карла. К этому моменту половина остальных жителей блока уже тоже проснулась, слушая и наблюдая за тем, что происходит.  
  
Карл быстро оделся, услышав, что у его отца проблемы.  
  
— Мне кажется, это случалось раньше, — сказал он, — когда папе приходилось брать слишком много сверхурочных смен. Я помню, как-то раз я ходил ночью в туалет и нашёл его, начищающим свои ботинки в темноте. Когда я спросил его, что он делает, папа просто посмотрел на меня пустым взглядом и ничего не ответил. И когда утром я спросил его об этом, он даже не помнил, что делал это. Мама обычно просто давала ему делать, что он делает.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, он немного повысил ставки, сынок, — сказал Хершел. — Он снаружи с ножом. И для него слишком опасно находиться там вот так. Если он наткнётся на ходячего, он может не понять, что делать.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Карл. — Просто скажите мне, что делать.  
  
Они все вышли наружу. Рик всё ещё шатался по внутреннему двору.  
  
— Просто позови его, — сказал Хершел, подталкивая Карла вперёд.  
  
Карл пожал плечами и подошёл к отцу поближе.  
  
— Папа, — позвал он. Когда Рик не повернулся, Карл позвал ещё раз, громче.  
  
Рик посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.  
  
— Карл? — спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Где ты был?  
  
— Внутри, — ответил Карл пренебрежительным тоном, который, видимо, был зарезервирован всеми подростками, разговаривающими со своими родителями. — Там, где и ты должен быть. Пойдём. — Он махнул рукой, и Рик пошёл за ним.  
  
Когда они оказались внутри, Карл сказал всем, что он справится с этим и отведёт отца обратно в его кровать. Саша быстро приняла предложение Гленна и Мэгги начать их смену пораньше и сама отправилась в постель.  
  
Кэрол, которая пыталась пресечь распространение любых слухов у новых жителей тюрьмы, подошла к Хершелу.  
  
— Что  _это_  было? — спросила она.  
  
— Я не уверен, — ответил Хершел. — Надеюсь, это был разовый случай, и нам не нужно волноваться об этом.  
  
— Да, — согласилась Кэрол. — Я тоже надеюсь.  
  
Она сказала всем расходиться спать и сама последовала этому совету.  
  
И, конечно же, всё пошло как всегда, и этот случай стал далеко не разовым.  
  


***

  
Когда Рик утром вышел из тюрьмы, то задался вопросом, что значат все эти, не такие уж скрытые взгляды и шепотки в его сторону. Он скоро об этом узнал, когда Хершел отвёл его в сторону и рассказал, что он делал прошлой ночью. Рик чувствовал замешательство и стыд за то, что сделал Саше, но, как Хершел и ожидал, он ничего об этом не помнил. Все убедили его не переживать особо об этом, даже несмотря на то, что не были уверены, что сами в это верят, а потом день продолжился как обычно.  
  
Этой ночью Рик дежурил, и всё было хорошо  
  
Следующей ночью Рика нашли бродящим вокруг могил с топором. Даже Карл не смог уговорить его вернуться в кровать, и они просто оставили Тайриса рядом с ним на случай, если он попадёт в неприятности. Когда Рик проснулся несколько часов спустя и заметил, где он находится, он смущённо поблагодарил Тайриса за помощь и вернулся в свою кровать.  
  
Ночи, которые последовали дальше, казалось, становились всё хуже и хуже. Рик пытался не спать ночью вообще и вместо этого периодически дремать днём. Два дня спустя он рухнул на землю, пока работал в огороде, и они поняли, что это не было хорошим выходом.  
  
Они попробовали отправить Карла спать на верхней койке в камере Рика, в надежде, что Рик увидит его и быстро успокоится, но Рик выскользнул в темноту ночи, и Карл даже не понял, что он ушёл, пока Гленн не начал кричать, как резаный, из душа, где Рик прижал его к стене.  
  
Они попытались приковывать его наручниками к кровати, и он стёр себе запястье в кровь, пытаясь выбраться.  
  
Они попытались запереть дверь его камеры, и Рик кричал и бился об решётки часами, разбудив всех в блоке.  
  
По прошествии почти двух недель никто уже не знал, что ещё можно сделать. Было очевидно, что проблема Рика со сном была не только его проблемой. Это было проблемой для всех. Никто не мог спать ночью в такой обстановке. К тому же Рик, выглядящий настолько на пределе, вызывал тревогу среди жителей тюрьмы. Он должен был быть тем, кто защищает их. А кто защитит их от него? Некоторые из новых людей говорили о том, чтобы уйти, если группа не выгонит его.  
  


***

  
Дэрил и Мишонн наконец вернулись из своей последней вылазки по поиску еды и одновременно выслеживанию губернатора. С последним им не повезло, и Дэрил уже был готов сдаться. Но, по крайней мере, они нашли кучу еды. Их грузовик был заполнен ящиками консервированных овощей, поддоном растворимого порошка для картошки пюре и двумя оленями, которых подстрелил Дэрил.  
  
Хершелу выпала миссия быть тем, кто расскажет новость о состоянии Рика. Дэрил сначала только фыркнул, но понял, что это, по-видимому, правда, когда посмотрел туда, где их лидер копался в земле, и увидел, как Рик тут же покраснел и отвёл от него взгляд.  
  
— Не может быть настолько плохо, — сказал Дэрил. — Вы по любому преувеличиваете.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, — ответил Хершел, покачав головой. — Мы испробовали всё, что смогли придумать, и ничто не помогло.  
  
— Ну мы просто назначим того, кто будет за ним следить, — предложил Дэрил.  
  
— Мы пробовали это с Карлом. Мы правда не можем поручать людям бодрствовать всю ночь, только чтобы следить за тем, как Рик спит. Мы и так разрываемся между всем, что надо сделать. Нам приходится постоянно следить, чтобы ходячие не прорвались через забор, а также, чтобы никакая другая группа людей не попыталась нас атаковать. Мы не можем выделить человека только на это.  
  
— Да ради всего святого, блядь, — раздражённо произнёс Дэрил. — Я это сделаю!  
  
— И кто будет делать это, когда ты отправишься на следующую вылазку? — спросил Хершел, встречая раздражение Дэрила своим спокойствием. — И когда ты будешь спать?  
  
— Я буду спать, когда будет спать Рик. Я легко просыпаюсь. Всегда так было. Если он встанет, я сразу услышу. — Дэрил вспомнил о всех ночах, когда ему приходилось спать практически с открытыми глазами, готовым сбежать в тот же момент, как он заметит, что отец завалился домой пьяным.  
  
Мишонн наблюдала за всем их разговором молча. Она немного знала о лунатизме. Её сын страдал от этого. Это было распространённым явлением среди детей, но не настолько среди взрослых. Но она колебалась по поводу того, чтобы что-то сказать. Они не знали об Андре, и Мишонн не была уверена, что готова о нём говорить. Но она всё же должна была помочь Рику, если может.  
  
— Вы пытались наладить его режим? — спросила Мишонн. Дэрил и Хершел повернулись к ней, почти удивлённые, что она всё ещё здесь. — Это может помочь, — продолжила она тихо.  
  
— Что ты об этом знаешь? — тут же спросил Дэрил.  
  
— У меня… у меня был кое-кто, у кого была такая же проблема. Я изучила много информации. Из того, что я помню, лучше всего больше спать, ложиться в одно и то же время и организовать успокаивающий ритуал перед сном. — Она помнила ритуал, который придумала для Андре. Три сказки, две песни, пять поцелуев. Мишонн почувствовала, что скоро расплачется. — Я начну разгружать грузовик, — сказала она быстро, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Надеюсь, вы придумаете решение.  
  
— Видишь? — сказал Дэрил. — Всё будет нормально. Вы просто неправильно всё делали.  
  
— Хорошо, Дэрил, — ответил Хершел. Он был далеко не убеждён, что Дэрил сможет что-то с этим сделать, но к этому моменту готов был попробовать что угодно. — Мы попробуем по-твоему.  
  
Дэрил кивнул и направился к Рику, который копал на одном и том же месте последние десять минут, притворяясь, что не обращает внимания на разговор, который, он уверен, был о нём.  
  
— В десять вечера, — сказал Дэрил без всякого вступления. — Будь в своей камере, готовый ко сну.  
  
— У меня сегодня смена на вышке, — ответил Рик. — Я не освобожусь до полуночи.  
  
— Нет, у тебя нет смены, — произнёс Дэрил с нажимом, подходя к Рику ближе.  
  
— Я не перестану выходить на ночные смены, — твёрдо ответил Рик, сам шагая навстречу, становясь практически лицом к лицу с Дэрилом. — Каждый должен вносить свой вклад.  
  
— Прямо сейчас твой вклад в том, чтобы перестать пугать остальных до усрачки. Продержись неделю без неприятностей, и тогда поговорим.  
  
Плечи Рика поникли.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. Рик просто не мог продолжать спорить по поводу этого. Он знал, что Дэрил прав. Он пугал людей, и это должно было прекратиться.  
  
— Отлично, — ответил Дэрил. — Тогда увидимся в камере.  
  
— Подожди, что? — спросил Рик. С чего Дэрилу быть в его камере, когда придёт время ложиться спать?  
  
— Я буду спать в твоей камере вместе с тобой, — отозвался Дэрил. Когда Рик скривился, собираясь начать протестовать, он перебил его: — Не спорь. Я займу верхнюю койку. Если ты начнёшь бродить, я услышу.  
  
Рик смотрел на Дэрила несколько долгих мгновений, а затем кивнул и вернулся к грядке. Дэрил хмыкнул и пошёл помогать Мишонн разгружать грузовик.  
  


***

  
Когда Рик зашёл в свою камеру ровно в десять вечера, Дэрил уже лежал на верхней койке. Рик вздохнул и сел на нижнюю, опустив голову в ладони.  
  
— Да ладно, — сказал Дэрил, спрыгивая на пол. — Не так всё плохо. — Он сел рядом с Риком на койке.  
  
— Я не хочу ложиться спать, — произнёс Рик.  
  
— Знаю. Но тебе нужно. — Дэрил похлопал Рика по спине, затем встал и взял что-то с верхней койки. — Вот, — сказал он, протягивая Рику три книги. — Взял из нашей библиотеки. Выбирай. Будешь читать двадцать минут, а потом выключаем свет.  
  
— Почему ты делаешь это? — спросил Рик, смотря на книги.  
  
— Ты бы сделал то же для меня, — ответил Дэрил.  
  
— Тебе бы это не понадобилось, — с горечью произнёс Рик. Он не мог поверить, что его разум вот так его предавал. Все усилия, которые он прилагал днём, чтобы держать себя в руках, и почему он не может просто оставаться в покое ночью?  
  
Дэрил легонько толкнул колено Рика своим ботинком.  
  
— Мы пройдём через это, как прошли через всё остальное.  
  
Рик поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Не все из нас прошли.  
  
— Умолкни и читай, — сказал Дэрил, снова запрыгивая на верхнюю койку и вытаскивая собственную книгу.  
  
Несколько мгновений Рик продолжал сидеть неподвижно, потом скинул свои ботинки и лёг. Ему с трудом удавалось сосредоточиться на книге. Его мысли продолжали возвращаться к тому, что, как он уверен, должно было случиться и этой ночью. Наверняка каким-нибудь образом он ускользнёт от Дэрила. Возможно, сегодняшняя ночью будет ночью, когда он действительно причинит кому-то вред. Может, им всем будет лучше, если он просто уйдёт.  
  
— Окей, — хрипло проговорил Дэрил, прерывая его размышления. — Отбой.  
  
Рик посмотрел на часы. На них было ровно 22:20. Дэрил не шутил насчёт того, чтобы придерживаться режима.  
  
— Я не устал, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Ну, свет всё равно будет выключен. Ты попытаешься заснуть или нет. Но ты не выйдешь из этой камеры до утра, так что можешь начать свыкаться с этой идеей.  
  
— Отлично, — угрюмо сказал Рик и наклонился, выключая керосиновую лампу. — Доволен?  
  
— О, я? — сказал Дэрил, копируя саркастичный тон Рика. — Просто в восторге. На седьмом небе. Лучшая ночь в моей жизни. Вали спать. И хватит так много думать. Я слышу грёбаные шестерёнки, крутящиеся в твоей башке.  
  
Рик перевернулся на бок, лицом к стене. Он не думал, что сможет заснуть. Он всё продолжал думать, почему делает это. Почему сейчас? Ведь сейчас было лучшее время за очень большое количество дней. Если его разум слетел с катушек, то почему не раньше?  
  
Повторяющийся круг мыслей в конце концов заставил Рика отключиться.  
  


***

  
Они проспали несколько часов, когда Дэрил услышал скрип кровати. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Рик встаёт и направляется к выходу из камеры.  
  
— Нихрена, никуда ты не пойдёшь, — проговорил Дэрил, спрыгивая со своей койки и торопясь следом. Он быстро прошёл вперёд и встал на пути Рика. — Куда ты собрался? — спросил он.  
  
Рик посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.  
  
— Дэрил? — спросил он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Не бери в голову, — ответил Дэрил. — Иди обратно в кровать. — Он махнул рукой в темноту камеры Рика.  
  
Рик лишь слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, повернулся и лёг обратно в кровать.  
  
 _«Что за чёрт?_ — подумал Дэрил. —  _И вот из-за этого Хершел жаловался? Не может быть всё так просто»._  Но когда он посмотрел вглубь камеры, Рик, конечно же, тихо спал на своей койке.  
  
Дэрил залез обратно на верхнюю койку и снова лёг спать. Ему пришлось вставать к Рику ещё два раза, но каждый раз, как только Дэрил говорил ему идти спать, Рик просто слушался. Без всяких споров и уж точно без агрессии.  
  
На следующее утро, когда Рик проснулся, он хмуро посмотрел на Дэрила.  
  
— Ну? — спросил он. — Насколько было плохо?  
  
Дэрил нахмурился в замешательстве.  
  
— А ты не знаешь?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Рик, покачав головой. — Я никогда не запоминаю. Жду, чтобы услышать от Хершела и остальных, что я творил. И иногда ещё могу попытаться определить по неизвестно откуда взявшимся синякам.  
  
— Ты нормально себя вёл, — отмахнулся Дэрил. — Вставал три раза, но легко ложился спать обратно.  
  
— Я не пытался врезать тебе? — удивлённо спросил Рик.  
  
— Не-а, — ответил Дэрил. — Ты мне даже улыбался.  
  
— Хм. — Рик слегка улыбнулся. Может, худшее уже было позади.  
  
— Никто из них, что ли, не попытался просто сказать тебе пойти обратно в кровать? — спросил Дэрил.  
  
Рик пожал плечами.  
  
— Они говорили, что делали так, но я просто не слушал. То есть, наверное, иногда я слушался, если это говорил Карл. Но не всегда.  
  
Дэрил какое-то время смотрел в пространство над плечом Рика, задумавшись, а потом покачал головой и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Ну, пусть будет неделя. Так что сегодня вечером всё делаем так же. Я иду на охоту, но позже увидимся. Ладно?  
  
Рик кивнул и стал натягивать ботинки. У него было много работы. И он чувствовал себя хорошо отдохнувшим, впервые за долгое время.  
  


***

  
Установленный порядок продолжился следующие несколько дней. Рик продолжал ходить во сне, но всегда слушался Дэрила, когда тот говорил ему возвращаться в постель. Глубокие тёмные круги начали исчезать из-под его глаз. Люди перестали смотреть на него так, как будто они боялись, что он убьёт их, пока они будут спать. Все вздохнули спокойней и начали жить размеренной жизнью.  
  
Однако Дэрил начал выглядеть слегка измождённо. Хоть он и говорил, что ему несложно будет держать Рика под контролем, но он не спал больше часа подряд уже много ночей. Каждый услышанный звук или мелькнувшая тень заставляли его подскакивать в готовности останавливать Рика. Иногда это был Рик. Но иногда это просто кто-то переворачивался на другой бок в своей камере, или луна выходила из-за облаков, или мышь пищала в углу. Повышенная настороженность на протяжении всей ночи начинала сказываться на нём.  
  
Хершел подошёл к Дэрилу однажды вечером, попросив пойти с ним в библиотеку, чтобы поговорить наедине.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — сказал Хершел, — мы очень ценим то, что ты делаешь. Я не думал, что это сработает, и ты доказал, что я был не прав. Может, уже пора позволить Рику снова спать одному.  
  
— Не-а, — ответил Дэрил, покачав головой. — Он вставал дважды прошлой ночью. Он ещё не готов.  
  
— Я могу остаться с ним, — предложил Хершел.  
  
Дэрил нахмурился.  
  
— Зачем? — спросил он.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть хотя бы ночь, — прямо ответил Хершел.  
  
— Я в порядке, — отрезал Дэрил.  
  
— Очевидно, что это не так, — начал Хершел и продолжил, игнорируя фырканье Дэрила: — Ты не должен нести этот груз в одиночку.  
  
— Я должен это Рику. Мы все должны, после всего того, что он сделал для нас. За то, что смог привести нас так далеко. Он только начал снова себе доверять. Когда я говорю ему возвращаться в кровать, он так и делает. И всё. Что будет, если ты будешь смотреть за ним сегодня и в итоге он навредит тебе, или ещё кому-то, или себе? Он вернётся к началу.  
  
— Ты не сможешь помогать ему всегда, жертвуя собой.  
  
— Хрена с два я не могу. Это просто. Мы закончили? — спросил Дэрил, вызывающе смотря на Хершела.  
  
Хершел пожал плечами.  
  
— Похоже, что так, — ответил он.  
  
Дэрил почти бегом добрался до забора и сказал Тайрису, что он доделает остальное за него. Ему отчаянно нужно было выместить агрессию и протыкание голов ходячих через ограду должно было вполне подойти.  
  


***

  
Когда Дэрил пришёл в камеру Рика этим вечером, было очевидно, что кто-то уже добрался до него. Рик беспокойно мерил шагами камеру, запустив ладонь в волосы.  
  
— О, Дэрил, хорошо, что ты пришёл, — сказал он, нервно улыбнувшись. — Знаешь, я думаю, что хочу попробовать сегодня ночью поспать один.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Дэрил тоном, не терпящим возражений, легко запрыгивая на верхнюю койку и беря свою книгу.  
  
Рик открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом остановился, и снова попытался:  
  
— Может, Карл…  
  
— Нет, — прервал его Дэрил, не отрывая взгляд от своей книги. — Ты говорил, что вы уже пробовали и это не сработало. То, что сейчас, работает. Я не понимаю, какого хрена вы все распереживались.  
  
— Ты смотрел на себя последнее время? — спросил Рик, и Дэрил смерил его взглядом. — Извини, я просто имел в виду, ты выглядишь уставшим. Какой смысл помогать спать мне, если ты сам спать не можешь?  
  
— Потому что, когда я не сплю, я не хожу по округе, пытаясь оторвать людям руки.  
  
Рик ссутулился.  
  
— Просто… Ну мы же не можем продолжать так вечно, так?  
  
— Ещё даже недели не прошло, приятель. Расслабься, — сказал Дэрил, засовывая руку в карман и вытаскивая часы. — У тебя осталось две минуты до того, как ты должен будешь начать читать.  
  
Рик вскинул руки.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это особо научно. Необязательно соблюдать всё до минуты.  
  
— Всё работает так, как сейчас. Я не собираюсь это ломать. — Дэрил вернулся обратно к своей книге.  
  
Рик вздохнул и тяжело опустился на свою койку.  
  
— У Хершела есть другая идея, — начал он осторожно.  
  
Дэрил яростно перевернул страницу и ничего не ответил, так что Рик продолжил:  
  
— Он сказал, что, может, если ты будешь спать снизу, на моей койке, а я буду лежать возле стены, мне придётся перелезать через тебя, чтобы выйти, и тогда тебе будет проще меня останавливать.  
  
Дэрил перегнулся через верхнюю койку и уставился на Рика сверху.  
  
— Ты хочешь спать со мной? — с недоверием спросил он.  
  
— Ну, если это будет работать, то почему нет, так? — сказал Рик, пожав плечами. — Тебе не придётся беспокоиться по поводу каждого звука, потому что ты будешь знать, что я никак не смогу выбраться, не разбудив тебя. Может, так мы оба сможем спать.  
  
Дэрил несколько мгновений обдумывал это. Он знал, что это странно, но что в их жизнях теперь не было таким? Это не было каким-то очень уж ужасным решением.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился он, кивая. — Двигайся.  
  
Рик скинул ботинки и лёг ближе к стене. Дэрил спустился вниз и начал устраиваться на нижней койке.  
  
— Никакой обуви в моей кровати, — сказал Рик.  
  
Дэрил закатил глаза, но наклонился, развязывая свои ботинки.  
  
— Как скажете, ваше высочество.  
  
Рик легонько стукнул его по плечу.  
  
Дэрил лёг на бок и попытался устроиться поудобней.  
  
— Тесновато, — сказал он.  
  
— Ага, — коротко ответил Рик.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел на него через плечо.  
  
— Читай, — скомандовал он, протягивая Рику книгу, которая лежала на полу.  
  
Они читали в тишине, пока Дэрил не решил, что пришло время выключать свет.  
  
Рик понял, что Дэрил быстро заснул, услышав, что его дыхание стало медленным и ровным. Обычно Рику было тяжело уснуть, но на этот раз, вместо того, чтобы доводить себя мыслями, идущими по кругу, он просто вслушивался в спокойное дыхание Дэрила и очень быстро уснул и сам.  
  
Дэрил тихо спал, пока не ощутил, спустя какое-то время, что Рик пытается перебраться через него.  
  
— Не-а, — сказал он, толкая Рика обратно.  
  
— Дэрил? — спросил тот. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Дэрил усмехнулся про себя тому, каким удивлённым всегда казался Рик, видя его, пока был в таком состоянии.  
  
— Ага, всё в норме. Спи давай.  
  
— Хорошо, — легко ответил Рик, снова устраиваясь на кровати.  
  
 _«Хм,_  — подумал Дэрил про себя. —  _Это **точно**  лучше»._  
  
Он тоже лёг обратно и вновь быстро уснул.  
  


***

  
Утром Рик с тревогой посмотрел на Дэрила. Он всегда первым делом хотел услышать, какие ужасные вещи он сделал или сказал ночью.  
  
— Ну? Как прошло?  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Дэрил, слегка удивлённым тоном. Он потянулся руками вверх, и у него в плече что-то щёлкнуло.  
  
Рик продолжал смотреть на него, в ожидании, пока он расскажет больше.  
  
— Ты проснулся только раз, и я остановил тебя до того, как ты вылез из кровати, — сказал Дэрил, засовывая ноги в ботинки и завязывая шнурки.  
  
— А ты? — спросил Рик. — Ты нормально поспал?  
  
— Ага, — сказал Дэрил, отмахиваясь, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного. Но он должен был признать, даже если только самому себе, что Хершел несомненно оказался прав. Теперь, когда он смог выспаться ночью, он мог понять, насколько плохо себя чувствовал раньше. — Я поеду на вылазку в торговый центр с Гленном сегодня. Увидимся, — сказал Дэрил, кивая Рику и забирая свой арбалет со стула, на котором он лежал.  
  
— Увидимся, — отозвался Рик, неловко махнув ему вслед.  
  


***

  
После того, как прошла ещё одна неделя с их новым вариантом ночёвки и ничего плохого не случилось, они решили попробовать сделать по-другому. Рик даже не пытался покинуть камеру последние четыре ночи. Может, всё прошло. Они подумали, что настал удачный момент проверить эту теорию. Дэрил взял дежурство с полуночи до трёх часов ночи на сторожевой вышке. Он был в камере Рика, когда тот засыпал, и всё было нормально.  
  
Примерно в два часа ночи Дэрил увидел Рика, бродящего по двору.  
  
— Блядь, — выругался он, практически слетая вниз по лестнице и торопясь к нему.  
  
— Рик, — позвал он, но ответа не последовало. Он повторил снова, приблизившись, слыша, как в голос прорываются отчаянные нотки. — Рик, стой!  
  
Наконец Дэрил добрался до Рика, встал перед ним и положил руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не настоящий, — печально произнёс Рик.  
  
— В каком смысле я не настоящий? — спросил Дэрил и стукнул кулаком в плечо Рика. — Это для тебя достаточно настоящее?  
  
Рик посмотрел на своё плечо, потом снова на Дэрила.  
  
— Видения иногда ощущаются как настоящие. Но ты не настоящий. Ты как Лори.  
  
— Что? — растерянно спросил Дэрил. — Я не умер.  
  
— Умер, — просто сказал Рик и снова начал идти по направлению к воротам.  
  
— Куда ты идёшь? — спросил Дэрил, пытаясь остановить Рика, не причиняя ему вреда. Но Рик продолжал стряхивать его руки и идти к воротам. Он выглядел очень решительно.  
  
— Я иду к Дэрилу, — сказал Рик. — Ты не сможешь меня остановить. — На этих словах он с силой оттолкнул Дэрила от себя.  
  
— Хрен там, не смогу! — ответил Дэрил и опрокинул Рика на землю, прижав колено к его груди и вжимая его запястья в землю над его головой.  
  
— Слезь с меня! — прокричал Рик, пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки Дэрила. Он дёргался, извивался и даже попытался ударить Дэрила головой, но тот легко сдерживал его попытки побега. Рик был грозным противником, когда бодрствовал, но сейчас это была только бледная тень его настоящего.  
  
— Посмотри мне в глаза, — проговорил Дэрил, пристально смотря на Рика. — Проснись, Рик. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся.  
  
Рик продолжал вырываться, и Дэрил сильнее надавил коленом на его грудь.  
  
— Проснись! — громко произнёс Дэрил.  
  
Наконец Рик перестал дёргаться и начал приходить в себя.  
  
— Дэрил? — растерянно спросил он. — Почему мы снаружи?  
  
Дэрил начал смеяться и не мог остановиться, хотя и не знал почему. Это не было особо смешно. Он уронил голову на грудь Рика и попытался восстановить дыхание.  
  
— Что я сделал? — спросил Рик, оглядываясь вокруг и замечая, что несколько людей собралось у входа в блок, смотря на них.  
  
— Всё нормально, — сказал Дэрил, снова поднимая на него взгляд. — Думаю, ты просто пока не готов.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — выругался Рик. — Чёрт возьми! — Он поднял голову и силой ударился затылком об землю под собой. Он собирался сделать это ещё раз, но Дэрил быстро засунул ладонь между его головой и землёй.  
  
— Эй, — успокаивающе проговорил Дэрил. — Всё нормально. Ты никому не навредил.  
  
— Просто… я думал, что всё закончилось, — выдавил Рик, зажмуривая глаза и сдерживая злые слёзы разочарования. — Я думал, что ты привёл меня в порядок и всё закончилось.  
  
— Нам просто предстоит чуть больше работы, чем мы думали. И всё. — Дэрил отпустил запястья Рика и похлопал его по плечу. Потом встал, протянув руку.  
  
Рик громко выдохнул, а потом крепко ухватился за руку Дэрила и встал.  
  
— Пойдём спать, — сказал Дэрил просто, пытаясь вести себя так, как будто ничего не случилось, и игнорируя взгляды всех остальных.  
  


***

  
Одна плохая ночь словно положила начало веренице плохих ночей. Они пытались придерживаться прошлого режима, но не могли делать это с прежним энтузиазмом. Им обоим было сложно заснуть, и количество подъёмов Рика во сне возросло. К тому же Рика стало значительно сложнее уговорить лечь спать снова. Теперь он каждый раз был убеждён, что Дэрил призрак, и изо всех сил пытался уйти от него. Это никогда не заканчивалось успехом, но в итоге приводило к большему количеству бессонных ночей для них обоих.  
  
Наконец Дэрил был вынужден признать, что это не работает. Они не беспокоили остальных, но ни один из них не получал достаточного количества сна. Может быть, просто быть здесь, рядом с Риком, было больше недостаточно.  
  
Этой ночью, когда они легли в кровать и лежали без сна, Дэрил вздохнул.  
  
— Может, нам надо поговорить об этом.  
  
Насколько бы он ни ненавидел идею обсуждать что-либо, речь шла не о нём. Рику нужно выпустить всё это. Дэрил специально ждал, пока они окажутся в темноте и не будут друг друга видеть, чтобы поднять этот вопрос. Он решил, что так Рику будет проще.  
  
— И какая будет от  _этого_  польза? — спросил Рик устало.  
  
— Не знаю. Почему люди идут к врачам, чтобы они покопались у них в головах? Наверное, это как-то работает.  
  
Рик перевернулся на спину и закрыл свои глаза предплечьем.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не особо помнишь, что делаешь. Но ты помнишь, что тебе снится? — спросил Дэрил.  
  
— Не особо. Какие-то смутные образы. Мне снилось, что мы в опасности. Что Карл в беде, или что на тюрьму напали, или что на ограду движется огромное стадо. А потом, когда я видел тебя, я понимал, что всё в порядке. Потому что всё всегда в порядке, когда ты рядом. — Рик, кажется, заметил, что сказал, только спустя пару мгновений. — То есть, у меня во сне всё в порядке, когда ты рядом. То есть… а, нахрен. Я тоже этого не понимаю. Но ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
  
Дэрил ощутил, как краска прилила к лицу, а затем смутился от того, что чувствует себя смущённым. Хоть внутри камеры было темно, и он даже не лежал лицом к Рику, он не хотел, чтобы тот заметил.  
  
— Что… кхм, — Дэрил прокашлялся. — Что случилось потом? В ту ночь? Почему увидеть меня не помогло?  
  
— Чтоб я знал, — ответил Рик ещё более угрюмо. — Не то чтобы в этом всём есть какой-то смысл. Похоже, у меня просто едет крыша. Ты ведь знаешь, я видел Лори раньше.  
  
— Вообще-то я  _не знал_ , — сказал Дэрил, хотя, оглядываясь назад, это делало нелогичное поведение Рика несколько месяцев назад куда более понятным.  
  
— О. Я думал, что Хершел расскажет всем, — проговорил Рик.  
  
— Думаю, он реально серьёзно относится к этой хрени «доктор-пациент».  
  
— Видимо да, — согласился Рик. — В любом случае, после… после я видел её много раз и начинал следовать за ней повсюду. Я не был на самом деле в себе в те моменты. Я не видел её с тех пор, как вернулся губернатор.  
  
— Это хорошо, — сказал Дэрил.  
  
— Ага. Я перестал видеть галлюцинации днём и начал делать это по ночам, — с сарказмом проговорил Рик. — Отличный прогресс.  
  
— Так, — продолжил Дэрил, игнорируя его тон. — Я умираю в твоих снах?  
  
— Иногда, — сказал Рик, переворачиваясь на бок и смотря в спину Дэрила. — Иногда я вижу, как ты умираешь. Иногда я просто знаю, что это случилось, ну понимаешь, как обычно знаешь что-то во сне. Так что, я думаю, видеть тебя, когда я хожу во сне, больше не помогает. Ничего не помогает.  
  
Рик звучал так печально. Дэрилу пришлось повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Что-нибудь поможет. Мы с этим разберёмся.  
  
— С каких пор ты такой оптимистичный? — спросил Рик.  
  
— С тех пор, как кто-то должен противостоять твоему негативу. Это работало. Нам просто нужно попробовать новый порядок действий. Нужно, чтобы ты понимал, что я жив, даже когда ты спишь. Давай попробуем так, — сказал Дэрил, переворачиваясь обратно, спиной к Рику, и притягивая его руку к себе. Он положил ладонь Рика на грудь, над своим сердцем. — Чувствуешь?  
  
— Да, — ответил Рик, восхищённый ощущением ровного биения под своими пальцами.  
  
— Ты будешь чувствовать это и знать, что я в порядке.  
  
— Я не могу рассчитывать, что ты будешь вот так, рядом со мной, вечно, — произнёс Рик, начиная убирать руку.  
  
— Это не навсегда, — настоял Дэрил, притягивая его ладонь назад. — Это как когда тебе нужен гипс на сломанной ноге, пока кость срастается. Когда нога приходит в порядок и гипс снят, ты не ломаешь ногу снова в тот же момент.  
  
— Но так и было в прошлый раз. Мы думали, что я в порядке, но одна ночь не рядом с тобой — и я превратился в бездумно бродящего снова.  
  
— Я думаю, что мы всё делали нормально, — настойчиво проговорил Дэрил. — Мы просто сняли гипс слишком рано.  
  
Рик был измотан и просто больше не мог сопротивляться. Он знал, что это неправильно. Он не должен вот так занимать всё время Дэрила. Но Дэрил сам предлагал, и, чёрт его побери, если Рику это не было нужно. Ему нужно было быть в порядке для Карла, для Джудит, для всех остальных. Если жертва Дэрила это обеспечит, тогда ему придётся её принять.  
  
Рик устроился удобней в их куда более близкой позиции на кровати, и Дэрил облегчённо выдохнул.  _«Это временно,_  — сказал он себе. —  _Не привыкай к этому»._  
  


***

  
Их новый способ сначала казался неловким, но быстро стал нормальным, когда они оба перестали ждать очередного неприятного сюрприза. Вместо того, чтобы читать, они каждую ночь разговаривали в темноте перед сном, прижавшись со спины один к другому. Они оба согласились, что тепло их тел, возрастающее от того, насколько близко они спят, делает ношение джинсов некомфортным, и перешли на лёгкие спортивные штаны. Дэрил почувствовал себя по-идиотски, когда первый раз их надел. Он никогда раньше не носил такого. Когда он ездил с Мерлом, то всегда либо носил джинсы, либо раздевался до трусов или даже догола. Но это было бы слишком в этом случае.  
  
Их разговоры иногда длились только пару минут, но могли и затянуться. Сначала Дэрилу казалось странным говорить так много, но всегда помогало, что это был разговор с Риком и вокруг было темно. Они говорили о том, что делали в течение дня, или как новые люди вливались в группу, или о том, что они хотели улучшить в тюрьме. Иногда они говорили о своём прошлом, хотя Дэрил всегда в итоге старался уйти от этой темы. Его любимой темой было обсуждение того, чему новому научилась Джудит.  
  
Спустя пару недель Дэрил решил, что пришло время подумать о том, чтобы снова спать раздельно. Но каждый раз, когда он поднимал этот вопрос, Рик менял тему или торопился уйти, чтобы позаботиться о каком-нибудь деле на огороде. Дэрил не особо-то и хотел разделяться, так что он не сильно настаивал. Но вскоре Рик должен был почувствовать себя слишком связанным, и в конце концов Дэрил решил, что пришло время сорвать пластырь.  
  
Однажды вечером Дэрил посмотрел на Рика, устраивающегося у стены.  
  
— Знаешь, — начал он более уверенно, чем себя ощущал. — Думаю, я попробую снова поспать сверху и посмотрю, как ты справишься.  
  
Рик сел так быстро, что его голова ударилась о дно верхней койки.  
  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил он, потирая голову.  
  
— Нет. Просто пришло время, — сказал Дэрил, залезая на верхнюю койку, не сняв ботинки и не переодевая штаны. Он с некоторой тоской посмотрел на свои спортивные штаны. Но это было плохой идеей. Если Рик встанет, он должен быть готов пойти за ним.  
  
Рик поднялся с койки и встал так, чтобы видеть Дэрила.  
  
— Я не готов.  
  
Дэрил взял книгу и начал читать, как будто всё в нём не кричало, требуя сделать так, как хочет Рик. Но Дэрил знал, что так будет лучше.  
  
— Я думаю, что готов. Не волнуйся. Я всё равно буду здесь на случай, если ошибся.  
  
— Но в прошлый раз, — начал Рик быстро и отчаянно, затем, видимо, заметил, каким был его тон, и замолчал. — В последний раз, — проговорил он снова, более медленно и тихо, — ты ошибся. И то, что мы слишком поторопились, сделало всё хуже.  
  
Дэрил опустил свою книгу открытыми страницами вниз и посмотрел на него.  
  
— В последний раз мы попробовали меньше чем через две недели. Сейчас прошло уже почти два месяца. И почти столько же ты не вставал по ночам. Я думал, ты будешь рад получить свою постель себе снова. Тебе не надо будет больше напрягаться о то, чтобы я не прижимал к тебе свои потные ноги.  
  
— Это меня не беспокоит, — сказал Рик, кладя ладонь на верхнюю койку рядом с рукой Дэрила.  
  
— Мы должны прийти к решению, — сказал Дэрил. — Однажды ты сойдёшься с одной из девушек, которые бросаются на тебя весь день, и тебе надо быть уверенным, что ты можешь спать сам, к тому времени.  
  
— Каких девушек? — спросил Рик. О ком вообще мог говорить сейчас Дэрил?  
  
Дэрил опёрся на локоть и начал считать на пальцах руки.  
  
— Есть Сьюзан, которая стирает твою одежду и постоянно трогает твою грудь «высматривая прорехи», — Дэрил процитировал её абсурдно высоким голосом и закатил глаза. — Есть Анна, которая помогает на огороде, но проводит больше времени, пялясь на твою задницу, чем смотря на грядки. Есть Бобби, которая приносит тебе кофе и хихикает над всеми твоими шутками, как будто ты самый забавный человек в мире. И поверь мне. Я слышал эти шутки. Они не такие уж и смешные. Мне продолжать?  
  
— Я ничего этого не замечал, — сказал Рик. — И это не имело бы значение, если бы и заметил. Я не захочу быть ни с кем из них.  
  
— Захочешь, — ответил Дэрил. — Однажды, когда ты сможешь перестать думать о Лори и будешь готов к кому-то новому.  
  
— Я  _уже_  перестал думать о Лори, и я  _уже_  готов быть с кем-то ещё, — смерив Дэрила пристальным взглядом, сказал Рик.  
  
— Ну вот, видишь. Тем более, — проговорил Дэрил, беря книгу, решив, что разговор закончен.  
  
Рик решил попробовать зайти с другой стороны.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь так много о девушках, которые флиртуют со мной? Ты ревнуешь?  
  
Лицо Дэрила быстро стало красным, и на этот раз вокруг не было темно, чтобы это скрыть.  
  
— Нет! — выпалил он, защищаясь. — Просто наблюдательный, и всё.  
  
— Что, если я хочу, чтобы ты ревновал? — с нажимом спросил Рик.  
  
— С чего бы тебе… — начал Дэрил, а затем наконец заметил, как на него смотрит Рик.  
  
— Для кого-то настолько «наблюдательного», ты ужасно слепой. — Рик надеялся, что прочитал все знаки правильно. Он поднял ладонь и коснулся щеки Дэрила. Замешательство и надежда смешались во взгляде, который он получил в ответ, но Дэрил продолжал ошеломлённо молчать.  
  
Рик огладил большим пальцем его скулу.  
  
— Я больше чем готов быть с кем-то. На самом деле, я уже с этим кем-то.  
  
— О, ну слава богу! — пробормотал Дэрил и быстро скатился со своей койки. Он обхватил затылок Рика ладонью и жадно прижался к его губам. Рик ответил ему с таким же пылом и опустил руки на бёдра Дэрила, подталкивая его к нижней койке.  
  
— Не-а, — произнёс Дэрил. — Никакой обуви в твоей кровати, помнишь?  
  
— Позвольте позаботиться об этом для вас, ваше высочество, — ответил Рик, быстро развязывая шнурки и отбрасывая ботинки в угол.  
  
— Это ты высочество, — тут же отозвался Дэрил. — Помнишь?  
  
— Я думаю, мы разделим трон, — сказал Рик, стягивая штаны Дэрила и опускаясь вслед за ним на кровать.  
  


***

  
В последующие месяцы им приходилось по каким-то причинам иногда спать отдельно. Так они узнали, что хождение Рика во сне закончилось, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Но только потому, что они  _могли_  спать отдельно, не значило, что они захотят. Так что они так и не стали этого делать.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на перевод на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/8107603


End file.
